Tujuh Hari dalam Seminggu
by Devia Purwanti
Summary: Ditunjuk sebagai panitia Masa Orientasi Siswa dan bertugas di bagian keamanan membuat Sasuke merasakan banyak pengalaman dan perasaan baru. SasuSaku. AU.


**Tujuh Hari dalam Seminggu**

Tujuh Hari dalam Seminggu is a work of fanfiction. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and I own nothing but the plot.

..Enjoy..

Chapter One

The First Sight

**xx-xx**

Uchiha Sasuke adalah peranakan Konoha yang tidak pernah punya pacar. Dia tidak butuh, tidak ingin, dan tidak berencana mempunyai satu.

Bangun tidur, mandi, makan, sekolah, makan, tidur, main _game online, _makan, tidur.

Lelaki yang akrab dengan panggilan Sasuke itu mana pernah melakukan kegiatan lain selain itu? Gadget yang ia punya hanya laptop. Tak ada _handphone_. Tak ada gangguan.

Dunia internet terlalu luas untuk ia belah dengan kegiatan lain selain bermain _game_. Jadi, ketika internet sampai pada penjamuran situs jejaring sosial, Sasuke tidak melirik dan tidak berencana untuk menjadi partisipan. Terlalu merepotkan. Hidupnya sudah cukup sulit hanya dengan memikirkan strategi bermain _game_. Jadi menurutnya, tidak perlulah ia repot-repot mengikat tali pergaulan pada orang lain yang keberadaannya maya.

Sasuke tidak punya teman. Dia tidak butuh, tidak ingin, dan tidak berencana mempunyai satu. Kehidupan bersama laptopnya sudah cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan rohaniahnya.

Tapi, Sasuke punya beberapa kenalan di dunia nyata yang juga menjadi kenalan di dunia maya. Kenalan dari sekolah, dan bertemu di situs _game online_. Yaitu Hyuuga, Uzumaki, Sabaku, dan Nara.

Dari keempat kenalannya itu, Sasuke paling menaruh dendam pada Hyuuga. Terang saja, akun bernama Hyuuga Neji itu acapkali mengibarkan bendera permusuhan padanya. Sebab lelaki itu sering menantang Sasuke dalam beberapa duel _game_. Dari yang termudah sampai yang tersulit, entah kenapa akun itu selalu punya jalan untuk menghabisinya dengan telak.

Sasuke akan senang sekali jika dugaan bahwa Hyuuga Neji memakai cara kotor hendaknya dijadikan sebuah fakta oleh takdir. Ia juga akan mengembuskan napas lega. Sebab dirinya kalah dengan bersih, bukan menang dengan kotor.

Karena dia Uchiha Sasuke. Dan dia menyukai kata higienis pada perkara apa pun. Begitupun faktanya, Hyuuga tetaplah seorang kenalan.

**xx-xx**

Haruno Sakura adalah peranakan Suna yang sudah pernah punya pacar. Dia butuh, dia ingin, dan dia berencana mempunyai satu.

Bangun tidur, mandi, makan, sekolah, makan, membaca atau menulis, mandi, makan, belajar, tidur.

Kegiatan itu tidak ia jalani secara konstan. Sebab tidak ada yang konstan di hidupnya. Hal-hal di atas lebih kepada sebuah kebiasaan.

Haruno Sakura paling suka menulis. Ia menulis apa saja angin yang masuk ke hidupnya di jejaring sosial. Yaitu Facebook, nama jejaring sosial itu. Dan ia selalu menulis hal-hal tidak penting di sana.

Yap. Hal-hal tidak penting. Seperti dirinya yang sering berpetualang dan mengalami persentuhan fisik dengan binatang yang ia anggap menjijikan. Tapi anehnya, selalu saja ada orang baik hati yang menyukai atau sekedar berkomentar pada catatannya itu. Terkadang Sakura juga bertanya-tanya apakah orang baik itu benar-benar membaca catatan tidak pentingnya atau hanya tidak sengaja mengklik 'suka'. Tapi gadis itu memutuskan bahwa hal seperti itu tidak penting. Ketidaksengajaan merupakan hal yang wajar.

Sakura senang berolahraga, bernyanyi, juga menari. Tapi hal yang paling ia senangi adalah membaca. Lebih dari apa pun—termasuk menulis.

Sebab membaca adalah jalan terpintas untuk mencapai rasa bahagia. Dari membahagiakan orangtua, sampai menjadi orang kaya. Hal seperti itu, bagaimana tidak membuatnya bahagia?

Sakura punya banyak teman di sekolah. Dari yang tinggi sampai pendek, dari cantik sampai jelek, dari cowok sampai cewek, maupun dari kulit putih sampai kulit sawo matang. Ia tidak membatasi pertemanannya di kedua dunia—maya dan nyata, sebab Sakura cukup senang punya banyak teman. Banyak teman banyak rezeki, bukan?

Dari kerjasama sampai mencontek, dari suka sampai duka, dan dari berbagi sampai pemalakan. Bukankah rezeki kasatmata yang seperti itu tidak patut untuk ditolak?

**xx-xx**

Hari ini hari Senin. Dan itu tandanya, hari ini juga ia akan memulai harinya sebagai peserta Masa Orientasi Siswa di Kon High School. Mencari teman baru adalah perkara utama yang berhasil lolos ke pikiran Sakura. Dia bukanlah sosok yang pemalu. Hanya saja, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana caranya mengakrabkan diri sementara kakak kelas ada di mana-mana.

Kakak kelas. Pasti akan susah sekali menjalin konversasi di antara beberapa pasang mata yang mengawasinya. Hal itu ia ketahui dari kakaknya, Sasori, yang sekarang sudah menginjak kelas tiga. Tempo hari, kakaknya sudah mewanti-wanti bahwa ia harus hati-hati dengan kakak kelasnya. Sebab begitu mengetahui bahwa adik Sasori yang suka mematahkan hati perempuan memasuki area sekolahnya, pastinya perempuan korban kakaknya itu akan mengincar adiknya. Dan nasi sudah menjadi bubur, ia sudah dilahirkan sebagai adik dari Haruno Sasori. Kakaknya itu juga mengatakan bahwa lelaki di sekolahnya tidak sedikit yang menyandang predikat buaya darat. Jadi ia juga diperingatkan untuk tidak berpacaran dengan salah satu dari buaya itu.

Sakura tidak mengerti. Sekolah barunya ini tampaknya punya banyak skandal. Dan ia, Haruno Sakura, tidak berencana untuk tersedot ke dalam pusaran itu.

**xx-xx**

Sasuke benar-benar dibuat jengkel oleh kelakuan ketua osis sekolahnya yang dengan seenak jidat memilihnya sebagai panitia Masa Orientasi Siswa.

"Sebagai siswa kelas tiga, catatan partisipasimu pada kegiatan ekstrakulikuler selama tiga tahun ini kosong. Jadi guru kesiswaan menyuruhmu berpartisipasi dalam acara MOS tahun ini. Bukan kau saja, kok." Itulah alibi ketua osis sekolahnya.

Memangnya dia siapa? Sasuke mendengus. Kalau bukan karena dirinya tidak mau berurusan dengan guru kesiswaan sekolahnya yang supergalak, ia tidak akan capek-capek bangun pagi dan berangkat sekolah hanya untuk memeriksa murid baru yang terlambat hari ini.

Apa pedulinya? Dia—murid yang selama tiga tahun sering terlambat ke sekolah—sekarang ditugaskan untuk mengawasi murid yang terlambat pada hari pertama Masa Orientasi Siswa. Dia bukan seorang munafik. Tapi keadaan tidak memberinya opsi lain.

Sasuke merilis napasnya dengan kasar ketika ia sudah sampai di pintu gerbang sekolahnya. Ia memarkirkan sepeda motornya di tempat parkir di samping sekolah. Setelah itu, ia berjalan menuju Aula Serbaguna tempat dilaksanakannya rapat sekilas sebelum masing-masing mengambil alih tugas.

Udara pagi-pagi buta terasa menusuk kulit lengannya yang tidak tertutup seragam. Langkahnya malas dan rahangnya mengeras selama perjalanan. Biasanya jam segini ia masih tidur—atau mungkin masih bermimpi mengalahkan Hyuuga Neji.

"Sasuke!" Ia menoleh dan permata cokelatnya langsung bersirobok dengan permata hitam milik ketua osis.

"Apa?" tanyanya tanpa antusias.

"Kau terlambat. Kami sudah selesai rapat dari tadi. Mana tanggung jawabmu?"

"Tertinggal di rumah," jawabnya enteng.

Wajah ketua osisnya seperti sudah siap melemparkan cacian, namun secepat kilat wajah itu berubah dan ia langsung membenarkan dasinya. "Pulang sekolah nanti kau akan berurusan dengan Fist-_sensei_. Dan oh, ya, kau bertugas di bagian keamanan. Menangkap dan menghukum siswa yang melanggar peraturan adalah tugasmu. Sampai jumpa." Ketua osis itu berlalu dari hadapannya.

Ia jengkel sendiri di tempatnya. Bagian keamanan? Memangnya dia satpam sekolah? Sasuke memutar arah kakinya. Berarti hari ini dia bertugas di gerbang sekolah, dan yang tadi ia lihat, rekannya sebagai 'satpam MOS' ini bukanlah orang yang ia kenal.

Memangnya untuk apa kenal mereka?

Sasuke mengobservasi rekannya setelah ia sampai di gerbang sekolah. Rekannya ini— bisa dijabarkan oleh satu kata. Wajah-wajah mereka agaknya memang dilahirkan untuk mengemban tugas seperti ini. Betapa tidak, sekali lirik saja, ia bisa menebak bahwa dua lelaki dan tiga perempuan di depannya ini adalah orang yang galak. Benar-benar cocok untuk membuat murid-murid baru yang melanggar peraturan bisa kapok hanya dengan sekali tatap.

**xx-xx**

Sakura merampas selimut yang menutupi sosok yang masih tidur di depannya. "Bangun, Kak! Sudah jam enam, nanti aku terlambat!" ia meneriaki kakaknya tepat di lubang telinga.

Ini sudah jam enam kurang sepuluh. Hanya tersisa sepuluh menit untuk menyelamatkan diri dari hukuman sebelum ia berserah diri pada perbedaan waktu. Kalau tidak cepat-cepat ia bisa terlambat ke sekolah barunya.

"Tutup mulut! Aku mau tidur!" Alih-alih bangun, lelaki yang sudah membuka mata itu malah menarik selimut yang sempat ia rampas dan memejamkan matanya lagi. Lagi.

Sakura berteriak nyaring dan memukuli kakaknya yang sudah membuat benteng di balik selimut. "Kau sudah janji mau mengantarku ke sekolah!" bentaknya.

Tak ada jawaban.

Bug.

Bug.

Terdengar erangan.

Bug.

"Mengganggu tidurku saja!" Dan akhirnya kakaknya bangun dari tidurnya.

Sakura hanya memamerkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya ke udara sebagai tanda perdamaian. "Maaf, ya. Tapi kita harus cepat-cepat!" Ia heboh sendiri dan langsung berlari sembari mencengkram lengan kakaknya.

Tidak mandi dan langsung mengantarkannya ke sekolah. Kakaknya memang orang yang baik. Alhasil, kakaknya membawa mobil dengan tiga per empat kesadaran. Namun itu bukan masalah yang Sakura pikirkan sekarang. Sekarang sudah jam enam tepat dan masih setengah perjalanan lagi jauhnya.

**xx-xx**

Sasuke menatap malas ke arah sembilan adik kelas yang terlambat di hari pertama. Ia sudah diwanti-wanti oleh gadis bernama Temari—penanggung jawab bagian keamanan—untuk memasang wajah galak ketika adik kelas tiba nanti. Dan adik kelasnya sudah tiba. Ia hanya memasang wajah datar seperti biasa.

Sasuke suka kesunyian. Sembilan murid itu sedang dimarahi dan mereka semua diam. Betapa menyenangkan. Ia memang menyukai kesunyian. Terlebih lagi, kekuasaan. Saat main _game_ pun, saat ia punya kekuasaan, segalanya menjadi mudah. Dan rasa-rasanya ia mulai menikmati tugasnya di bagian keamanan.

Menangkap, menghukum.

Kalahkan, menang.

Bukankah tidak beda jauh?

Namun kesunyian itu terusik oleh suara debaman sepatu dengan aspal. Tunggu—ada lagi yang terlambat. Suara itu seolah mengingatkan bahwa jumlah murid terlambat sudah genap menjadi sepuluh. Ini tandanya mereka semua akan dijemur di bawah bendera. Sasuke bukan orang yang menyukai kesengsaraan orang lain. Tapi di sini, dalam kasus ini, ia menyukainya. Dulu ia yang dijemur. Sekarang ia mempunyai kuasa untuk menjemur.

"Maaf … hoh …, senior! Aku terlambat," gadis pemilik mahkota merah muda itu beralibi di tengah-tengah napasnya.

"Kami juga tahu kau terlambat. Kaupikir kami tidak punya mata?"

"Ma-maaf, senior, bukan begitu ...," kata gadis itu.

"Kalau bicara, tatap lawan bicaramu! Memangnya kau sedang bicara dengan aspal?" Nada sinis yang terdengar membuat gadis itu mengecuntukan badannya. Wajah gadis itu terangkat. Dan Sasuke hampir berdecak ketika melihat betapa pucatnya wajah gadis itu.

"Langsung jemur di bawah tiang bendera saja sampai pulang sekolah," Sasuke melompat menuju konklusinya. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk pulang ke rumah, meskipun pada kenyataannya ini masih pagi.

"Ya. Benar sekali, Sasuke-_senpai_, mereka semua harus dijemur di bawah tiang bendera. Dan ini semua karena jumlah mereka yang genap sepuluh. Solidaritas dalam duka. Jangan saling menyalahkan." Sasuke merasakan dirinya merinding saat _suffix –senpai_ diletakan berdampingan dengan namanya. Ditambah nada itu. Karin, gadis yang berbicara setelah dirinya itu tampaknya benar-benar tahu bagaimana membuatnya jengkel.

Sasuke melempar tatapannya ke arah Temari. Gadis itu tampak sedang berpikir. "Kalau begitu, cepat kalian berbaris. Chouji, dampingi mereka menuju lapangan. Sasuke, pastikan mereka hormat pada bendera dan menyanyikan lagu kebangsaan selama satu jam penuh. Lee, temani Sasuke. Aku, Karin, dan Kurenai akan berpencar menangkap pelanggar peraturan. Jam delapan kita bertemu lagi di Markas Yakuza."

Ia mengangguk sambil menahan tawa di balik ekspresinya. Aula Sebaguna yang dijuluki Markas Yakuza adalah alasannya. Memangnya pelanggar peraturan pada MOS mau disamakan dengan Yakuza?

**xx-xx**

Sakura menyadari bahwa wajahnya sekarang ini pasti sudah sangat pucat. Dimarahi oleh senior-senior galak ditambah ia belum sarapan menjadi faktor utama ketegangan punggung leher dan perutnya—yang berujung pada gerilya warna pucat di bibir dan kulitnya. Dan sekarang ia seperti digiring menuju neraka oleh senior bermuka sangar, berbadan gendut, dan berambut cokelat. Bagi Sakura, senior bernama Chouji ini sudah mirip seperti malaikat penjaga neraka yang suka digambar Ino, teman dekatnya.

Dan ada senior yang wajahnya lebih sangar dari Chouji-_senpai_. Matanya bulat, alisnya tebal, dan badannya seperti korek api kayu yang lurus dan baru berjendol pada puntungnya.

Terakhir, ada senior bernama Sasuke yang wajahnya tidak pernah berubah sejak pertama Sakura melihatnya. Dan anehnya, wajah itu tidak sangar. Bukankah seharusnya penghukum itu berwajah sangar agar pelanggar peraturan jera? Tidak mau ambil pusing, Sakura mengalihkan tatapannya ke langit atas.

Ini akan jadi hari yang panjang—

—dan setelahnya penglihatan gadis itu menggelap.

Bruk.

**xx-xx-xx**

..TBC..

Hai, minna, mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya! xD


End file.
